


Letters from Tony

by AnMochi



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnMochi/pseuds/AnMochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to mail a letter to a wanderer.</p><p>(In which Tony misses Jeff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Tony

Dear Jeff,

                You only left two days ago but I think I should fill you in on what happened since you left even though I’m not sure right now where I’m going to send this. Ah well, that detail isn’t immediately pressing, is it. Anyways.

                You were missed at my birthday. I was sort of tired because I didn’t really go back to sleep after you left. Overall it was pretty okay, though of course it wasn’t the best because you weren’t here to share it with me, but that’s alright because I plan to have a good many more birthdays.

                Maybe you’ll be back in time for yours, and we can go out and experiment with different regional arch styles in snow forts again. I really enjoyed that. We can camp out in it all afternoon with a thermos of Earl Grey and a couple of journals and head in when it gets too cold out. I think you would like that, I know I would.

                I tried to cover for you, I really did, but what was I going to say when nobody knew where you were? Boys shouldn’t just disappear from school, who knows what’s happened to you (and still I’m not entirely convinced that you know)?  In short, they… well, they called your dad. I don’t know really what happened with that but they gave up looking for you, at least.  

                Well, I hope you sleep someplace warm tonight. I hope that girl in Threed pulls through for you and you get done what you need to get done so you can come home.

                See you soon,

                Tony

 

 ---

 

Dear Jeffrey,

                Where are you? I wish I could call you. I can’t, right now, but I can write down what I want to say. I don’t know, I guess I feel better about you not being over by the window, feel better about the fact that I can’t just look over and see you tinkering with something. Anyways. I heard about the psychic from Twoson being rescued, that was you, wasn’t it? You’re so brave.

                Well, now she’s home you can come home too, right?

                Things are pretty much the same here except for the Tessie Watching Club doesn’t like to camp out as often because of the animals… they seem to be getting kind of aggressive. I hope you didn’t have any problems with them when you left, that didn’t even occur to me before!

                I hope you are safe,

                See you soon,

                Tony

 ---

 

Dear Jeff,

                How are you? I’ve gathered that you’re still too busy to come home right now. That girl you’re traveling with is quite the little starlet, isn’t she? Most of the stories giving me any indication of where you are are somehow centered on her. You are mentioned a couple of times, and never your surname, so you know. It’s probably a matter of time.

                Is it true that you’re really out saving the world? From what? The goats?

                Actually that would be sort of welcome around here, the Tessie Watchers only camp out on some weekends now. Thing is, nobody likes being out there in the dark any more. I don’t like to go on walks outside the gate either, that’s sort of something I just like to do with you, and I just don’t feel safe by myself there either.

 I hope that the goat situation isn’t too dire in Fourside. Have you seen the museum there? The big one with the complete skeleton in it? Maybe when you’re back we can go together, it must be fascinating!

                We talked about DNA in biology this week, which was really fun. We spent some time making models of from building toys, and then after we just messed around with the parts. The coolest thing anybody came up with was a ferris wheel; I wonder what you would have made?

                Also who on earth is Mr. Saturn? He’s quoted a couple of times in this magazine but I’m not really sure what he’s saying but I think has to do with you.

                Stay safe,

                Your best friend,

                Tony

P.S. are you getting any of these?? I’m really guessing on these addresses. Do hotels send mail back if the recipient isn’t staying there anymore?

P.P.S if you are reading this and you are not Jeffrey please do not read this!

 ----

 

Dear Jeff,

                You’ve been hanging out with the Runaway Five?! You should write back and tell me these things! You actually met them in person! Wow, that’s so cool, Jeff. (Does this mean you get free tickets??)

                I’m trying my hardest to keep up with your little group in the media. It’s weird—people are definitely starting to catch on that something big is up (and it is not, as you may have guessed, limited to goats) but they don’t seem to know a whole lot about what exactly is different except things are somehow dangerous, and you guys are doing something about it, so good on you. That’s about as much as I understand but I’m really proud of you, all the same.

                It’s been so long but I still haven’t made your bed, because it seems like you’re going to walk through the door and crawl right back into it at any moment and I don’t want to lose that. But I could, if you want me to. You’ll also be happy to know that nobody has tried to organize your parts bins.

                Stay safe for me,

                Tony

 ----

 

Dear Jeff,

                Wait, so you’re hanging out with the Runaway Five, saving the world with Paula Polestar and the crown prince of Dalaam? Quite a little entourage you’ve got there. Around here, the school and town have figured out that you are a part of this (took them long enough if I do say so myself), and there have been a couple of reporters around, but nobody’s tried to talk to me yet. You’re somewhat of a celebrity now, if you can imagine.

                Summers isn’t even that far! I wish I could see you. I hope you are safe and having fun.

                Yours truly,

                Tony

 ----

 

Dear Jeffrey,

                It was so nice to finally hear from you!  How are you? You sounded sort of tired when we talked, I hope you’ve gotten some time to rest up! Although I suppose if you were home you wouldn’t be sleeping much either so I guess it doesn’t really change a whole lot, haha.

                I hope you’re okay. I hope you’re safe and well. Sometimes, though, it’s hard to sleep because I don’t know where you are sleeping, I don’t know if you are in L’Hotel de Summers or camping out in the forest around here (I know you aren’t because you would come see me if you were, right? I miss you) or what… somebody on the school paper found an article mentioning the psychic from Twoson and her friends have been seen _Scaraba,_ of all places. How are you holding up in the heat?

                Are you eating enough? I know you sometimes forget to eat if you get really wrapped up in something and I have to remind you… are you taking care of yourself, Jeff?  I hope I can see you again soon.

                Your best friend,

                Tony

 ----

 

Dear Jeffrey,

                I’d like to call you again but I don’t want to be a bother, so I haven’t.  Hopefully you’re not too sunburned. Are you still wearing your school blazer? Or has somebody lent you something else more practical to wear? I bet you’d look good in just about anything (though heaven forbid anybody lets you choose the colors yourself, haha!)

                The Tessie watchers haven’t been out in a while, instead they’ve set up shop in the second floor hallway, where they can see the lake in relative security. The woods on that side of the school are just too dangerous nowadays, but I know they won’t be for long because you are fighting it… whatever ‘it’ turns out to be. But it’s still scary… Seb said he saw something in the woods from the window that was big but wasn’t a goat. I don’t know if I believe him, but anything is possible these days, I guess.

                Wish you were here,

                Tony

 ----

 

Dear Jeff,

                Happy birthday!! I made you some cookies just in case you came back today, but I think most of them have been appropriated by the Ultra Science Club.

                See you soon, (I’ll make more cookies then, I promise)

                Tony

 ----

 

Dear Jeff,

                There hasn’t been any news of you for a while. I really hope you and your friends are safe, wherever you are.

                I saw the thing that Seb saw. I was outside, you know the gate where you left? I was inside that, but it was a bit down the hill past the store, and I think it saw me too. It was tall, and looked like it was made of metal except it moved and didn’t have any joints or creases. Do you know what it is? Is it yours?

                I told Seb about it and he said that sounds like what he saw. We haven’t said anything, yet. Should we? I wish you were home, it’d be so nice to have you in the room again. But I suppose the world needs saving, and who better for it than you, Jeff?

                Stay safe and come home soon,

                Tony

 ----

 

Dear Jeff,

                I can’t really put on paper how much it meant to see you again. I hope you are never ever in the position I was in. Wish I could have stayed with you for a little while longer.

                Seb and I are doing okay.

                I can’t believe you’re up against things like that. You’ve grown so much since you left, Jeff. I’m so proud of you and I know you and your friends are going to win.

                Your best friend forever,

                Tony

P.S. Ness seems nice enough.

 ----

 

Dear Jeff,

                Haven’t heard from you in a while. I hope you are having fun, wherever you are.

                I haven’t seen the thing in the woods since… that happened. We don’t go outside very much here anymore. It’s scary to know that you are out there somewhere in the middle of all of this.

                Tell me about it when you come home.

                Yours truly,

                Tony

 ----

 

Dear Jeff,

                I truly believe in you. Always have, always will.

                I don’t know what’s going to happen but I think there’s going to be something big, and soon. Stay safe.

                Seb and I are doing better. He’s pretty much recovered, as far as I can tell and as much as he’s told me. I have a ways to go still.

                So—wait, here, Max wants to write: _go get ‘em, bad boy!_ (that was from Max)

                Your best friend forever,

                Tony (and Max)

P.S. is the postal system even working still?

 ----

 

Dear Jeff,

                Everything’s going really great here, now.

                I wish I could have gone with you on your adventure, even just part of the way, but instead I’m sitting here, waiting for you in Winters.

                I want to see you again as soon as possible. I can’t wait to see your cheerful face. I bet your glasses are dirty—when you come back, I’ll clean them for you.

                Like I said, I’m waiting for you.

                Yours truly,

                Tony

P.S. don’t show this letter to anyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted... several months ago. Crossposted 6/15/12.


End file.
